Transformers heroes ghoul school
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The bots and cons are now working as gym teachers and art teachers at a private school for femme bots. But the school was not for everyday bots but for ghoul bots. In other words monster transformers. Now they have to help their new friends. They will have a lot adventures. It is a big a school. Later the head of the school makes the school for both genders and hires more teachers
1. Chapter 1

_The bots and cons are now working as gym teachers and art teachers at a private school for femme bots. But the school was not for everyday bots but for ghoul bots. In other words monster transformers. Now they have to help their new friends. They will have a lot adventures. It is a big a school. (Later the head of the school makes the school for femme and mech bots. She hires more teachers because of it.) I can't give anymore spoilers! Love Autobot pikachu._

Chapter 1 The spooky school

"Wow what storm we should be at that private school soon." Hot shot said.

"Yep." Snow cat said.

They had arrived.

"Whoa the school has a moat." Side swipe said.

They went inside. "Hello I am Grimestreak the headmistress of this school." The femme said. "I want you to meet the girls. Here is one of them now." she said as tech bat flew around.

It changed. "I am Cavinte Count Dracubot's daughter." she said.

There was howling it was a werewolf bot. "Wintera the werewolfbot." Grimestreak said.

"I am Shoxie." said femme who looked all put together with various parts.

A femme came staggering in. "I am Vocteria." The zombiecon said.

A ghost-bot came up. "I'm Phaselight." she said.

Then a tired young mummy-bot came in."This is the youngest Tinetta the mummy-bot's daughter." Grimestreak said.

"Okay tomorrow you all start teaching." Grimestreak told them.

"Yeah we need to beat those cadets at the school next door." Cavinte said.

"They always win I will never get trophy for my case." Tinetta said.

They practiced hard the next day.

The game had started. "Okay let's do it." the girls said.

The girls worked real hard and won. "We did it!" the girls said.

Grimestreak handed Tinetta the trophy. "For your case Tinetta." she told her.

Time for the Halloween open house. The parents had come. They met the parents a werewolfbot father of Wintera. Count Dracubot father of Cavinte. Autobot X father of Shoxie. A zombiecon father of Vocteria. A ghost-bot father of Phaselight. A mummy-bot father of Tinetta. The party ended and the fathers told them protect there daughters from the Counquerdriods or else.

The young girls were caught by the droids and were rescued. There were new students. Swampette daughter of the acid waste monster. Crunchessa daughter of tech-sea beast. There were few more.

"We will be glad to help anytime for our friends." The bots and cons said.

To be continued.

Sorry if it is kind of short.

-Autobot pikachu.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Tinetta's cousin Scinton visits 1

It was summer time and the young girls were on vacation. Today Vocteria was waiting for her friend Tinetta. "Hey Tinetta I can't wait to play with you all day." Vocteria said.

"I actually I can't my cousin Scinton is coming to visit." Tinetta said.

"Oh," Vocteria said.

"Scinton is my mommy mummy-bots son. So that makes him my first cousin. I never had a cousin before so that makes him first, first cousin." Tinetta said.

"Yeah your very first, first cousin." Vocteria said.

She pulled out a photo. "Here's a picture of him." Tinetta said.

"He's just little sparkling." Vocteria said.

"Yes he is the youngest mummy-bot in our family." Tinetta said. "This is the first time I'm going to meet him." Tinetta said.

"Wow," Vocteria said.

"You're right wow we are going to be cousins forever for the rest of our lives and it starts today." Tinetta said.

"Yeah you only get to meet your first cousin one time." Vocteria said.

"Okay I got go bye." Tinetta said.

"Bye." Vocteria said.

Tinetta met Scinton she was surprised that her mom and dad paid more attention to him than her.

Tinetta told Vocteria how she felt. Tinetta had to watch her cousin while her mom had to do a few things. When she came back she told her mom how she felt. "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you feelings it's just that Scinton is so little and new to us. Sparklings need a lot of attention and can't do much things for themselves. Just like when you were a sparkling but you are a big girl you are growing up and we are proud of you. But no matter how old you get you will be our little sparkling mummy-bot." Mommy mummy-bot said.

* * *

Visit 2

Today Tinetta's cousin Scinton was visiting and Tinetta and Vocteria are going to Tinetta's father came over. He needed Tinetta to watch Scinton. Tinetta began to citchie coo Scinton.

She had to feed Scinton and burp Scinton and Vocteria was feeling jealous because Tinetta wasn't noticing her she was busy taking care of her cousin. Hannah told Vocteria the sparklings are like any other baby they are a lot of work and need lots of attention. She also told her to talk to Tinetta about how she felt.

Vocteria told Tinetta how she felt and all was patched up. Vocteria did some tricks for her friend and Scinton and he liked it.

To be continued.


End file.
